Orihime's Essay
by Otaku Samurai
Summary: We all have a minimal understanding on how Orihime's mind works, but we're all educated on how random it can get at times. So then, how is her writing? Well, we'll all see in this persuasive essay.


**

* * *

**

**Alright, this is just a really random fanfic that I came up with...randomly. I don't know. Writing is fun, as you'll all find out. Yeah. **I don't own Bleach.** I'm too unreliable to create a new chapter of anything every week. Lol...I respect those manga-ka. They have high expectations. I also don't own Sky Flakes, Jell-o, the Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot, and Pi. **

* * *

The bell rang for class, and students quickly started to enter the classroom.

"Okay class, get your notebooks out, we have a persuasive essay to write."

The class groaned, and Ms. Ochi grinned.

"Aw, come on guys, it's an easy prompt. Just school uniforms—either you like them or you don't. I don't really care, but it _does_ have to be written in English."

Orihime smiled. "Yay, English! Writing in English is so much fun!"

Ichigo rose his eyebrows at her. "Inoue-san, you actually _like_ writing? Really?"

She looked over at him with happily amused gray eyes. "Of course!" She rose her right fist up triumphantly. "I get such a...fun thrill out of writing! It's like painting or drawing a picture, yet just with words."

Uryu, who sat behind Orihime, yet next to Ichigo, adjusted his glasses and lightly grinned.

"Yeah, but," Tatsuki mumbled, "your art is kinda—"

"Alright class, you are only given one hour to write, and we're going to start in five minutes, so get ready."

Ms. Ochi began to pass out the papers with the prompt on them to the front rows of desks, and one by one each person had their persuasive prompt of school uniforms passed back to them.

"You all have your papers right? Okay, then you may start in five, four, three, two, one..."

Orihime read over the paper, and began to brainstorm.

_School uniforms? That's so silly! We already have uniforms so...this will be easy! _

The gingery auburn haired girl grinned to herself, and she began to write her essay.

The only sounds in the classroom were the scratches of pens and pencils, and the silent giggles of Orihime's random brain at work.

_The issue of school uniforms is a wide issue among teenagers nowadays. Uniforms give a sense of unity to a person and their peers, yet also gives up a person's sense of individuality. Personally, I can relate to the topic of wearing uniforms because my school does use school uniforms._

Orihime stopped writing and looked out of the class's widow. The sun was high in the afternoon, and the blue sky shined brilliantly. She looked out onto the school's track and baseball field. Suddenly, she thought of a movie she had watched with Tatsuki the other day. It was a fairytale, yet it was also a high school mafia love story, which really hooked her in—for the most part.

She went back to writing.

_Our school uniforms are like the usual—well, for girls a skirt with a button up shirt or sweater vest. Boys also wear a button up shirt, but they wear pants instead of skirts. It's kind of like that guy from the movie where the guy and the girl are running away from the gangsters but they know where she lives and steal her cherry pie filling. Then they find the bad guy and have this very explosive car chase, and then it's happily ever after._

Orihime looked up at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes since the bell rang, and she absentmindedly chewed on her pencil eraser. She felt her stomach grumble. She was hungry.

But, she went back to writing.

_But, first, you have to start with "once upon a time". So, once upon a time there was a young boy with the name of Sky Flakes. He liked eating lemons with avocados, and liked to swim in a big pool of salt. Though, one day, when he was swimming, the salt burned his eyes as he swam, so the pool got flooded with pudding._

_Then, his sister, Queen Sun-Tan Lotion, ran in circles because it was raining gum drops, which really hurt when they hit your head. So, Sky Flakes and Queen Sun-Tan Lotion, also known as Blehhhk ZEBA Point Two Squared By Pi, along with their furry pals Table Chair and Teacup, flew to the beach to go skiing. Though, it wasn't skiing season, so they went deep sea fishing in the Sahara Desert. But, they didn't have their hunting licenses, so they went back home. _

_All the while, the cheeseburger worked on his homework, and got a penguin minus as a grade. Hello? The phone started to ring. Goodbye!_

_The giant robot with orange hair and missiles that exploded from the secret treasure chest fell down in the sky. The tortilla chips were stale, and all the kids began to cry. Then, the nun started to fly. They applauded. The backpack was red. Then it magically turned invisible._

Orihime stopped writing, and looked at the clock again. Thirty minutes since the bell rang. That means she only had around thirty-five minutes until the essay had to be turned in. She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She'd have to hurry if she wanted to finish her piece of writing!

_As I ran around in rectangles, I sprinted backwards and made two sand castles. They looked like green Jell-o, but the back flips made them disappear. It started to rain, and I decided to go swimming, but Sky Flakes was being a big meanie and made me fly away in my scooter. He drank the Pepsi, and crushed the can by slamming it into his forehead. _

_Then his sister, y'know, Queen Sun-Tan Lotion a.k.a. Blehhhk ZEBA Point Two Squared By Pi, jumped up and down on her head. Teacup ran while listening to his iPod with only the song "My Humps" in the background. The turntables turned on the light. Finally, Sky Flakes fell asleep, and I got to drink coffee with lettuce and pickles in between the bread. It was good. One, five, eight, three, seven ate nine—that's scary!_

She set down her pencil and shook her hand out. All this writing was cramping her up! Orihime glanced at the clock once more. Oh no! Ten more minutes!

She was greatly satisfied with her literary work, but there was still some touch ups to be made. Quickly, she finished writing her essay.

_And then, the yeti in the closet wasn't really a yeti but the Loch Ness Monster. Then I found the zipper to the costume and it was actually Big Foot. I got his autograph on my arm, and he started playing the guitar. Then a drum solo with chopsticks and an eraser. _

The girl looked back at the prompt, then back at her paper. Oh yeah, you couldn't forget the conclusive paragraph!

_So, in conclusion, seven ate nine, and school uniforms show a united pride, but also leaves a student's sense of personal identity at home. Though, I prefer school uniforms, because they remind me of that one guy from that movie, and that movie was cool. So, I guess I think school uniforms are cool. The end!_

Orihime looked up for the last time after a quick proofread, and found that her timing was perfect.

"Okay class, pens and pencils down. The essay is over." Ms. Ochi looked over at the clock then back to her students, "Well, since you were all good and quiet, I guess I can let you all out five minutes early."

Ichigo yawned, and stretched his arms up, thankful that the hell-writing was over. "That sucked big time. I personally don't give a damn..."

* * *

Night approached as Ms. Ochi graded paper in her classroom desk in front of the class. She had just gotten through with Uryu's and Ichigo's essays. She could tell who had more enthusiasm about there grades—Uryu's essay was a perfect seven paragraph paper written in great English handwriting, while Ichigo's was only three paragraphs, saying how lame uniforms were and in very lazy penmanship. Finally she got to Orihime's test.

She knew off the bat that her essay was going to be...interesting.

_Honestly, that girl—she needs to join a creative writing class or something. 'Blehhhk ZEBA Point Two Squared By Pi'?...her imagination is out there, that's for sure._

Though, she had to admit that Orihime's essays were always the most fun to read. Laughing at the oblivious humor behind it, she read the paper over again.

* * *

**Yeah. That was crap. And the ending sucked. Whatever. I contemplated posting this or not, but yeah. Lolz. Okay pplz you guys can review or not. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but this was kinda just a random thing...I was just bored and started writing something totally irrelevant. I hope some of you people find it funny. I kinda did. Please review, would be greatly appreciated! **

**It was weird writing something "Bleach" that wasn't IshiHime too. Lol I had to add in Ishida-kun somewhere.**


End file.
